


Плохой день

by Saindra



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Rating: PG13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1769575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saindra/pseuds/Saindra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На конвенции сериала Сверхъестественное фанатка случайно наблюдает за Джеями.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Плохой день

***

Телефон наготове, сейчас они выйдут на сцену. Ой, как ноги дрожат! Я увижу их живых, настоящих. Подобраться бы поближе, но как? Понаехали, фанатские уродины, ржут все поголовно, дуры-дурищи. А те, кто в первых рядах, — лучи ненависти вам.

Руку с телефоном повыше… А-а-а-а-а… Джа-а-а-а-ред! Дж-е-е-енсен! Ой, ну Падалеки как всегда в шапочке в шарфике — опять плохой день у волос, ага, спал беспокойно, чьи-то кривые ноги мешали. У Эклза опять новые часы — фетишист, стопудово, надо заявку на кинк-фест подать, как Эклз засекает по своему хронометру, сколько Падалеки трахаться сможет.

Да не видно ни хрена, убери свою башку, дохлая крыса! Теперь видно — ой, они таааакие!

Ой-ой-ой! Вышла к микрофону звизда, ты со своим английским в туалете «занято» кричать недостойна. Вопросы туу-уу-упые, одно и то же, из конвенции в конвенцию.

Опять про детей. Вот не понимаю, что за тяга пересчитывать цветочки в чужом огороде. Дженсен — милаха, так терпеливо отвечает, занудно немного, но его голос… Ох таю прям, ни фига не понимаю, но таю. Дженсен, тебе можно про детей, давай еще. Пусть Джаред поревнует. Вон как глазами зыркает. А Дженсен заметил — замолчал, завозился в кресле.

Само самой Джаред сейчас отжигать начнет. По-моему, это уже перебор. Дженсен хмурится, елозит. Что, встало на оттопыренную задницу Падалеки? Да-да-да, я все на телефон снимаю, потом выложу у себя с комментариями. Пусть тысячники-фиграйтеры со своими фантазиями удавятся, я их живых завтра на фотоопах щупать буду!

Джаред заигрывает со всеми, отхватит же потом, вон товарищ Эклз как недоволен, в микрофон вцепился, губы поджал. Джааааред, да ты специально! Что, детка, любишь жесткий секс? Забеспокоился, чует оттопыренной частью тела, что получит после конвенции.

Дебилы, вокруг одни дебилы. Вы бы еще про джей-ту форева спросили, что за намеки на винцест? Так и знала, что Дженсен психанет и ни на секундочку не задержится.

Уходят. Финита ля-сказка. Хоть бы получилось видео, освещение никакое же, и головы немытые скакали постоянно. Угораздило же родиться метр с кепкой в прыжке.

А может это и хорошо. Субтильное тельце, ползущее вдоль стены, никто и не заметит. Есть Бог на свете! Вон они идут по коридору к лифту. Если аккуратно из-за колонны снимать и не пищать от восторга — не увидят.

Странно так идут. На сцене — два звездных чувака, а тут — еле ноги передвигают. То есть, Дженсен еле передвигает, Джаред просто идет рядом приставными шагами и заглядывает ему в лицо обеспокоенно, словно что-то плохое произошло и ему надо срочно знать насколько плохо.

Клянусь чем угодно — приеду домой и выучу английский, сдам на тоэфл и на черный пояс по техасскому акценту! Слышу же разговор, но не понимаю. Ага, вот и хороший ракурс — у лифта остановились. Охранник, сууука, отодвинься, нафиг мне твой зад в бронетрусах! Лифт на бог-знает-каком этаже, пока приедет, я нащелкаю и видео сниму.

А они уставшие. Или свет такой. Да нет — Джаред нормального цвета, а Дженсен бело-серый. Ой мамочки…

Джаред его за руку берет и себе на плечо забрасывает, и Дженсен не сопротивляется — чуть-чуть отодвигается и вот так, повиснув на Джареде, прогибается. Ноги широко расставил, голову опустил — знакомо-то как. Так кажется, что спина меньше болит. Дурная боль — ни сидеть, ни лежать невозможно, хочется встать в любую раскоряку, чтобы отпустило. Бывало, знаем, плавали, поясницу печет как огнем, между лопатками штырь раскаленный. И до слез себя жалко, и сделать ничего не можешь, кроме как обезболивающих нахлебаться, да и этого счастья хватает ненадолго.

Джаред что-то шепчет ему, буквально на ухо, и Дженсен отвечает — гулко, с насмешкой над самим собой, слова зло падают в пол. А долбанный лифт завис между этажами. Джаред слышит этот недовольный гул и улыбается. Не потому что удачная шутка, а потому что надо улыбнуться, пусть даже тот, кто шутит, не увидит улыбки. Такие улыбки — их услышать можно.

Дженсен слышит и тихо смеется. Или стонет. Джаред обнимает его и тянет к себе — нет, не так… Ничего он не делает такого — просто кладет ладонь на поясницу, на самое пекущее место — знаем, плавали. Дженсен сам к нему тянется — перебрасывает руку на шею и утыкается лбом в плечо.

Бог есть на свете, потому что он создал плечо и вот эту ямочку у плеча на груди. В нее можно спрятать все — любую боль, слезы, смех. Если есть такое плечо…

Лифт звякает весело, раздвигает двери, и они делают шаг. Вместе.

Дженсен так и не поднимает голову. Доверяя себя, не споткнувшись ни разу, ведомый объятиями, он исчезает в ярко освещенной коробке. Его заслоняет спина Джареда, и видно только коротко стриженую макушку и руку на шее под длинными джаредовскими лохмами. Плохой день, однозначно.

Черт, видео! На экране только ноги! Как телефон держать надо было, дурища! Результат всех контрабандистских усилий — четыре ноги на светлом полу. Через один туфли Дженсена с ботинками Джареда: туфелька — ботиночек, носочек — пяточка, умилиться, да и только. Оскара тебе, дарлинг, и длинный пустой светлый коридор на закуску.

Ну и фиг с ним. Аыыы, они же такие! А я ничего такого не делаю, товарищ секьюрити, шла, мимо заблудилась, уже нашла дорогу. Чего сучишься, у тебя тоже плохой день?


End file.
